


let me take care of you

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem Keith, Fem Shiro, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Keith's the luckiest girl in the world. Her girlfriend is a warrior goddess sent to Earth who somehow fell for Keith, and she needs to be worshipped as such.14. Cunnilingus15. Overstimulation16. Body Worship/Nipple Play17. Masturbation





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> some girl lovin'. they deserve it

Keith is still astonished by how she managed to snatch such a gorgeous, sexy girlfriend. Shiro is…literally a wet dream walking. Tall and broad, her shoulders deliciously wide, ars muscles and strong, each inch of her body honed to perfection, muscles rippling with every move. She has thighs that Keith would very happily die between and boobs that she always dreamed about. As large as the rest of her, with pretty, dusty nipples, soft and perfect for squeezing and sucking, or burying her face in when they cuddle. To put it simply, Shiro is a perfection with amazing hair and kind eyes, and a body of a goddess. 

Having said goddess spread between her on the bed feels like Keith’s most amazing dream. She’s trembling already and she’s still in her panties, just staring at Shiro’s perfect body. God, how gay she is. Keith’s already wet, just from watching and thinking and when she glances at Shiro, she knows that her girlfriend knows it.

“That's what you do to me, big girl,” she says and enjoys watching Shiro blush. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, holy shit, I always just want to worship you…”

Shiro blushes even more and moves to cover herself, and no, that's not going to happen. Keith dives right in, pushing Shiro’s hands away and squeezing her beautiful tits, lips attaching to her perky nipples. Keith sucks and licks until Shiro is making those pretty, breathless sounds, hands tangling in Keith’s messy hair. She lavishes Shiro’s tits with attention, until her nipples are red and slick with Keith’s saliva, perked up.

“God, your tits,” Keith moans shamelessly, dripping in her panties. “I love your tits, shit. So big and soft and you always make the best sounds when I…”

She bites down softly and Shiro whines, a high, needy sound that goes straight to Keith’s pussy. She lavishes Shiro’s nipples with little bites and licks, sucking until her girlfriend grabs her hair and tugs, making those pretty noises, writhing on the bed. When Keith finally pulls away, Shiro is a mess, panting and flushed, her nipples erect and red, shining with spit. Keith runs a thumb over one and grins when Shiro jumps with another high sound, shuddering.

“You’re so pretty, fuck, Shiro,” Keith whispers in awe, watching her girlfriend fall apart under her. Keith loves it when Shiro gets aggressive and firm with her, pinning her to the bed and fucking her until Keith’s sobbing, her ass red and nipples abused, but fuck, having Shiro shivering beneath her does something to her.

Especially since Shiro still blushes when Keith compliments her, even after all this time. Keith grins and slides between Shiro’s spread, beautiful legs.

“Fuck, I would gladly die between your thighs,” Keith moans again and attacks Shiro’s inner thigh with her lips.

She bites and leaves big marks, enjoying how it makes Shiro’s legs tighten around her leg, licks and sucks, until Shiro’s skin is littered with marks and bruises, claiming her as Keith’s. This goddess is all hers, no one else’s. It’s still hard to believe.

Keith lavishes Shiro’s thighs and hips with kisses, her hands caressing the soft skin, grinning when her girlfriend twitches and groans.

“Let me take care of you, big girl,” he says softly and looks up at Shiro from where she’s kissing her hard abs. “I want to make you feel good, so good…”

“You’re going to kill me, Kitten,” Shiro chokes out but her head falls back and she relaxes. Keith smiles and starts kissing her all over again.

She kisses the marks she already made and makes new ones until each of Shiro’s erogenous zone is highlighted by bruises and teeth marks. Shiro is shivering and twitching, her inner thighs covered with slick, pussy dripping. Keith wants to bury her face in it, so much, but she needs to finish showering Shiro’s body with attention first.

Finally, her lips reach Shiro’s neck and shoulders and there she goes to town, making marks in the exact same spots where her own are, still aching and vibrant. They belong to each other and Keith wants the world to know. Shiro’s strong hands grab her hair again and suddenly they’re kissing, deep and rough, Shiro tugging at her lower lip and licking the blood while Keith hisses. They’re both a mess when they finally pull away and Keith smiles down at her girlfriend.

“I’m so lucky,” she whispers. “A real goddess stepped down from heavens and somehow chose me.”

Shiro blushes bright red and smacks Keith’s thigh. “Stop that, you charmer,” she chuckles. “That’s entirely too much.”

Keith shakes her head and kisses her again, slow and deep, trying to convey his feelings. “No, it’s not. I’m so so lucky to be with you.”

She doesn’t say anything else, lets her actions speak for her. Carefully, she slides down Shiro's body and settles between her spread thighs, eyes on her glistening pussy. Her mouth waters and Keith finally licks at her gently, listening to Shiro’s moan. It makes her dive in, pushing her tongue inside of her hot channel, moaning when Shiro’s thighs close around her head.

Keith sucks and fucks her lover with her tongue, getting her slock all over her face, moaning and almost choking for it. She’s dripping in her panties, soiling the sheets and her inner thighs, but Keith doesn’t care for that now. She wants to make Shiro scream.

Her girlfriend starts to tremble above her, her moans getting louder, and they turn into screams when Keith starts sucking on her clit, sliding one finger inside of her. Shiro comes like that, tugging at her hair and almost suffocating her with her thighs, but it’s glorious. 

Keith keeps going, sliding another finger into her, fucking as deep as she can, listening to Shiro’s shocked moans and enjoying her trembling body. Shiro’s cunt tightens around her fingers and Keith sucks again, playfully nipping at her clit until Shiro tries to pull away.

“F-fuck, baby girl, ah, c-come on, e-enough, shit!” Shiro screams when Keith pushes another finger into her.

Her back arches and she comes again, screaming and shaking, her whole body covered in sweat, pussy drenching Keith’s chin and lips. She drinks greedily, sucking until Shiro’s moans turn into whimpers and whines.

Only then does she pull away, sitting between her trembling thighs, face covered in Shiro’s slick, panting, lips red and puffy. Her girlfriend is a mess, flushes and panting as well, lips bitten, eyes blown wide. She’s still shivering but Keith has no intentions to stop.

She leans down and sucks one nipple into her mouth, using Shiro’s momentum when she arches her back to slide 3 fingers back inside of her. Shiro shouts again, voice hoarse and needy, clenching down on Keith's fingers, tugging at her hair. Keith moans and closes her eyes, tugging and pinching the other nipple, enjoying the tremble in Shiro’s body.

Shiro slowly dissolves into madness it seems, legs wrapped around Keith’s waist, cunt tight and twitching around her fingers, trying to pull them in each time Keith fucks deeper, pushing her chest up into her mouth. She comes again, whimpering and mewling, eyes closed in pleasure, body shivering and weak, drenching the sheets beneath them and fuck, Keith almost comes untouched in her panties, the lace brushing against her sensitive clit, making her shiver and moan from time to time.

Then, her girlfriend pushes at her head and Keith follows obediently, even though Shiro’s hand is shaking. “C-come on, be a good girl, fuck me with your tongue and fuck yourself on your pretty fingers,“ Shiro coos in ruined voice. “I want to see you fall apart.”

Keith moans at that and eagerly obeys. She shover two fingers inside of herself, almost coming on the spot again, just from the overwhelming touch, and sucks on Shiro's clit. Her girlfriend pulls her closer with her legs and Keith fucks her sloppily, spit and slick everywhere as she fingers herself, running her fingers through the slick, touching her clit until she’s whimpering into Shiro’s cunt, eyes closed with pleasure.

They come again, Shiro screaming and Keith whining, the room filled with their voices and the smell of sex. They fall back on the bed and Keith lays her head on Shiro’s trembling thigh, panting and overwhelmed. Her girlfriend is in even worse shape, trembling and whimpering from time to time, but her grip on Keith's hand is firm and tight.

“T-thank you,” Shiro finally whispers shakily. “You turned me into a pile of boneless meat.”

Keith chuckles weakly and hoists herself up, discarding the panties. They’re almost too much on her sensitive pussy, so she cuddles herself close to Shiro and listens to her galloping heartbeat. Shiro’s eyes are closed and she’s clearly not back yet, so Keith kisses her neck gently and rubs her side, letting her come down safely. It was intense. Very intense. She loves it.

“I love you,” Keith whispers finally, slowly falling asleep, not caring about the messy sheets and body fluids everywhere. Neither does Shir apparently.

“Love you too, baby girl,” she whispers back. “You’ll get a nice reward tomorrow, I promise.”

Keith can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> all time is sin time


End file.
